The purpose of the Kansas City Clinical Oncology Program (KCCOP) is the implementation of clinical research in the community hospital setting. To achieve this we have outlined the following specific aims to act as parameters in the development of our program. The specific aims of the Kansas City Clinical Oncology Program include: definition of a core group of credentialed investigators; definition of a functional organizational structure and program definitions; definition of research base interaction; development of a comprehensive data management plan; determination of pharmacy activities; selection of appropriate protocols including the development of quality control standards, toxicity reporting and protocol overlap policies; compliance with the established goals and objectives and the development of programs which involve the full spectrum of health care professionals in the cancer program, alerting them to the potential benefits of clinical research and their role in its conduct. Throughout this proposal we have documented the extensive availability of experienced professional staff and appropriate resources to accomplish our stated aims. More importantly, we have carefully outlined our organizational structure and established policies for the operation of the KCCOP. Specifically, in our Data Management Plan, we have addressed a variety of issues including protocol selection and overlap, patient logs, delineation of professional staff responsibilities, patient entry, informed consent maintenance of records, and information flow, quality control and pharmacy procedures.